warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Bowl Battle
Watching the Super Bowl I got bored and decided to write...kind of a serious story but since it's a battle between RavenClan and 49Clan I guess that quality makes it seem like a spoof. xD iunno how this'll turn out, so wish me luck *crosses fingers* ------------------------------------------- Firestar leaped up onto the boulder, his long black tail lashing behind him. Staring across the distance at Froststar, the leader of 49Clan, he curled his lip to snarl at the white-furred leader. Froststar stared back with a level green gaze. Firestar was distracted by a nudge at his flank. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from his rival to glare at Redfur, his deputy. "What?" Firestar snapped, annoyed with the red-brown tom. Redfur looked like he wanted to shrink down under the weight of his leader's stare but simply stood taller, taking advantage of his unusually long legs. "Are we going to attack soon, sir?" The deputy inquired, peering across the stretch of field at the enemy Clan. "The warriors are getting anxious." Firestar had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping that the warriors looked fine to him and that it was most likely just Redfur's anxienty nagging at him. "We'll attack when Froststar makes his move and not before. I told you that, Redfur. Go calm what warriors need calming and leave me be." The deputy nodded reluctantly and scampered off; Firestar was amused to see he actually went to speak with a warrior or two, as if "calming" them as he'd said to do. Shaking his head, the black pelted leader turned his attention back to Froststar. The leader of 49Clan hadn't moved, still sitting on his boulder with his tail curled over his paws and his green eyes thoughtful. His meditative, practiced calm infuriated Firestar - why wasn't he attacking? Hurling insults at RavenClan to try to discourage them? Attempting to start the battle? It was making Firestar's paws itch. "Froststar," He called in a snarl across the field. "Today would be a fantastic day to start this war. You're old, mange-pelt, you don't have many days to spare by sitting there and staring at me." The leader's white ear twitched, and, to Firestar's surprise, he uncurled his tail and rose gracefully to his paws. "You're right, Firestar, my bad. I was just thinking how pointless even fighting this battle is. How pointless it is to tear your warriors apart when I already know we're going to win." A flash of heat raced across Firestar's fur, and he snarled. "It's sad you have such incorrect thoughts, Froststar. You must be older than we all thought. Is that a gray hair I see?" The white leader's nose twitched. "Enough idle banter, Firestar. Let's end this." Froststar dropped into a crouch on his boulder, his eyes going from thoughtful to green fire. A growl rumbled through Firestar as he mirrored his opponet's move. "Finally," He snarled, just as Froststar leaped off. Firestar screeched a battle cry before flinging himself off his own boulder, his warriors surging forward around him. Fernwhisper, a dark gray tabby she-cat, slammed into a 49Clan tom with enough force to knock him off his paws. The two rolled screeching in the grass, but the tom was bigger than her, and had her pinned in moments. Fernwhisper jerked her head to the side just in time to avoid having her throat torn out by his teeth, and kicked out with her back legs, driving them into his ribs; he fell back, gasping for air, and she sank her claws into his flank, opening a series of deep wounds which dripped blood instantly. He groaned and slashed out with his claws, catching her across the throat; Fernwhisper tumbled to the ground, gagging on blood. The 49Clan tom snarled and tore at her belly, yowling as her blood soaked the fur on his forelegs. She fell limp, her head rolling to the side, eyes staring sightlessly at the moon. On the other side of the field, Hailclaw, a RavenClan cat, was beating his opponet, Nightwhisker of 49Clan. The black and white tom was moaning, his blows of retaliation becoming weaker and weaker as Hailclaw tore into him over and over. Hailclaw's white-gray fur was slick with blood, but hardly any of it was his own - most was Nightwhisker's, spraying onto him or spilling as they grappled with eachother. The coppery stench was making Hailclaw sick, his stomach rolling - and it wasn't until he realized Nightwhisker's blood wasn't pumping forcefully any longer that he'd killed the tom. Hailclaw sat back on his haunches, staring numbly at the body. He'd killed a tom for the first time in his life. An innocent cat - an innocent cat who's life had just been torn away with his own claws. Feeling as if he was about to retch, Hailclaw turned and raced off, plunging into the battle, away from the haunting stare of Nightwhisker's empty eyes. Focpaw, the only apprentice chosen from 49Clan, was holding her own - she was bigger than most apprentices, the size of a small warrior, and was as fierce as any experienced senior. Her claws tore through fur and flesh, blood wamred her paws, and the sound of ripping skin and screeching cats was all she could hear. Her gaze was misted by red; she could hardly see her opponets. If she got a hold of a limb in her claws she immediately dragged it to her mouth and bit down till her teeth ground on bone and screaming deafened her. Foxpaw couldn't tell how many she'd killed - and she couldn't be stopped. Without hesitating she sank her teeth into the throat of another cat and didn't let go till the yowling stopped and the struggles ceased. Roselight of RavenClan was being beat terribly - her eye was pooring blood, obviously destroyed beyong repair. Her paw was twisted back, maybe broken, and though her fur was gray her flanks were nothing but russet red, not a speck of another color to be seen. Her attacker was smaller but relentless in their attacks, teeth snapping at anything they could reach, claws flying randomly, though hitting Roselight more times than not. Though she was hurt so badly, she felt no pain - she was numb. She knew she was dying, but she didn't care - her mate Grayfrost had died in battle moons ago. And the only reason she'd agreed to fight in this battle tonight was that she knew she would most likely be killed and could join him in StarClan once again. With a sigh, Roselight rolled to the ground and closed her one good eye, opening both a moment later to find herself in StarClan's grounds - her mate touching his nose to hers. Oaksong layed panting on the grass, struggling to cling to life as blood fountained from the wound in her throat. Cats fought on around her but no one stopped to help. Not that she had expected anyone to - even her own Clanmates. She was hated by everyone in RavenClan - except for one cat. One cat in the whole Clan didn't hate her - no, the opposite. He loved her. She was carrying his kits in her belly, and they were going to die along with her. "Ashtail!" Oaksong screeched, knowing death wasn't far off and wanting to see her mate, to tell him the news of their kits, one last time before StarClan parted them. She was only half-surprised when her black furred mate dropped to a crouch beside her, moaning. "No, no, no..." He whispered, plunging his nose into her shoulder. "Oaksong, please..." "I'm pregnant," She gasped, trying to speak around the blood gurgling in her throat. "With your kits. I'm sorry. I love you." Ashtail's shriek of misery was lost in the sounds of war as the spirits of his mate and unborn kits passed on to StarClan. Dawn had broken by the time the fighting was over. Every battle-ready cat from each Clan had participated - and only a pawful from each RavenClan and 49Clan remained when the war ceased. Firestar and Froststar both lived, though both Redfur and Shiningstream, the 49Clan deputy, were dead, bodies bloody and distorted in the field. Firestar climbed stiffly up the boulder, glaring at Froststar as he did the same. The two leaders stared levelly at eachother, neither speaking. "There are more RavenClan living than 49Clan," A she-cat called Riverlily pointed out, her gray tail twitching. It was a long moment before any cat spoke again. "I admit defeat to you, Firestar," Froststar said eventually. "RavenClan have won this battle." He turned and climbed down from his boulder, flicking his tail to indicate the remaining of his Clan follow him. He paused and called over his shoulder, "But next time you won't get off so easy." And then 49Clan was gone, leaving RavenClan alone in the blood-stained, body-littered field. No longer needing to keep up appearances for the rival Clan leader, Firestar sank to his belly on the cold stone, pressing his nose into his paws. "What have I done?" He whispered in the silence of the oncoming dawn. ------------------------------------------------------------- Okay so it wasn't much but it was enough to keep me occupied during the Super Bowl :D I dunno I kinda liked it...would've been nicer if it was part of a full story with real Clans and this was like the final fight scene of the story, but I'm just too lazy to do that now lo lo lo :D STARGAZE 66 01:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC)